1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a pipe repair sleeve and method of repairing pipes, tunnels, conduits and other similar structures as well as to a method for repairing underground pipes by inserting an expandable sleeve inside the pipe and expanding the same to seal, a damaged or leaking portion of the pipe.
2. Description of Background and Material Information
Conventionally underground pipes, tunnels, conduits and similar structures may be repaired in various ways.
One method involves forcing a sealing fluid under pressure into the pipe lining through the damaged portion in the pipe.
Another method involves coating the interior of the underground pipe with a sealing material in order to repair the damaged portion of the pipe.
Other conventional methods include procedures wherein a rigid pipe is installed within an existing pipeline and wherein sleeving elements are used in order to expand the same against the inner part of the underground pipes.
British Patent 2,136,912, BARRY, discloses a method of sealing pipes having a sleeve impregnated with a curable resin which is then placed around an inflatable and collapsable bag. The sleeve and bag are attached to a pulling line and introduced into the damaged part of the pipe. The bag is inflated, thereby expanding the fiber glass laminate sleeve into pressure contact with the inner wall of the pipe. After the resin hardens, the bag is collapsed and moved.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,447, CANE et al., discloses a method of inserting a coiled element into damaged tunnel or conduit. When the coil element is positioned at a damaged location, the coil element unwinds and expands outwardly forcing the sleeve on its outer surface against the wall of the conduit and seals the damaged portion of the tunnel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,801, KOBUCK et al., discloses a method which uses a metal sleeve 16 and an expander element 24 which are both inserted into a pipe. The expander element causes a sleeve to expand against the inner surface of the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,018, WRIGHTSON et al., discloses a method of repairing the lining of tunnels, conduits and the like, wherein an overlapped pipe is inserted into the tunnel. The steps holding the pipe in its hold-up state are released forcing the pipe to extend.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,451, RENAUD, discloses a lining arrangement wherein a lining sleeve and inflatable envelope having a layer of resin therebetween are introduced into a conduit. The envelope is inflated and forces the sleeve against the inner wall of the conduit.
None of these prior art arrangements, however, discloses the pipe repair apparatus and method, in accordance with the present invention, as disclosed and claimed in more detail hereinbelow.